


"Magical"

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Gafou/Stanfou Collection [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Dancing, Holding Hands, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stanley and Lefou spend a moment alone together at one of Belle and Adam's parties at the palace.





	

Lefou stood out on one of the palace balconies, over looking the garden late one Spring night. Since Gaston's death, Lefou's was very happy with the way things are and with no one to make him feel down about himself nor use him. As he took a breath, Lefou heard footsteps near the entry of the balcony. Lefou turned around and saw Stanley standing, looking at him, smiling. Not only Lefou was happy but his life has changed and in a big way. Lefou and Stanley started to hanging around together more and eventually, falling in love. Though, Stanley always had romantic feelings towards Lefou but because of his secret love for cross-dressing, he was afraid that Lefou would not accept him nor love him. To his surprise, Lefou not only accepts it but supports him as well. It did not take long for both of them to tell each other how they truly felt about each other. Since then, the two have been in a secret relationship but the townsfolk in Villeneuve already suspected and/or know that they are together. A smile appeared on Stanley's face.

“May I join you?” Stanley asked Lefou. Lefou smiled and nodded. Stanley walked over to Lefou and stood one on side of him.

“I am surprised you did not keep your mustache for long. I remember it from the very first time we danced.” Stanley piped up.

“True but it started to bother me after a while. Plus, it made me not feel like myself so I shaved it off. Oh well. At least I tried something new but in the end, it just didn't work out for me.” Lefou explained.

“Either way, I think you looked marvelous.” Stanley told him.

“Thanks.” Lefou said. Stanley wrapped one of his arms around one of Lefou's side and Lefou leaned a bit towards him as Stanley keep him in place. Suddenly, Lefou had a thought.

“You know what looks more marvelous?” Lefou asked.

“What, my darling.” Stanley answered. Lefou looked up at Stanley.

“ _You_. Whether you are wearing male or female clothing. To me, you are most marvelous person here.” Lefou told him. Stanley happily let out a chuckle and smiled.

“Plus, in my personal opinion, you could have worn full drag to the ball, if you wanted to, of course.” Lefou suggested. Stanley let out a sigh.

“But you know people. They talk and words can spread faster than wildfire in Villeneuve, you know.” Stanley said.

“So? If they do not like it or accept it, that's _their_ problem. Not yours. Either that or they are just jealous that you way better in a gown and makeup than they do. ” Lefou said back. Stanley let out a giggle.

“Oh, you have a way with words. Honest and truthful words.” Stanley said to him then turned his head to look at his lover's face.

“And I love you. Thank you.” Stanley added. Lefou looked up and smiled back at Stanley.

“You are welcome.” Lefou said. Suddenly, Stanley let go of Lefou and both of them turned to face each other. Lefou held Stanley's hands in his and leaned closer. Stanley met Lefou halfway and kissed him. Every time they kissed, Lefou felt like it was dream. A dream that he hoped that he would not wake up but only to find out that it was actually a dream come true. Lefou could never figure out for the life of him what he ever did to make Stanley fall in love with him in the first place but at the same time, it was best to leave questions unanswered, even there _was_ an answer for it and/or leave things unsaid. All Lefou knew is that Stanley truly loves him for him and he felt the same about Stanley. And in the end, that is all that matters. As they stopped, they suddenly hear music faintly playing from the ballroom.

“I think we should head back before someone realizes that we are not in there.” Lefou told Stanley as he let go of Stanley's hand began to walk towards the archway.. That's when Stanley got an idea.

“Wait!” Stanley piped up. Lefou stopped.

“Since they already started the song, maybe we should wait until it is finished.” Stanley said to Lefou. Lefou agreed. It would be very bad manners if they suddenly did enter the room while the song was playing and people were dancing everywhere and around the room. Lefou turned around and Stanley with his hand towards Lefou.

“But...that does not mean that _we_ can not dance. So...shall we?” Stanley asked, smiling. Lefou walked over again and took Stanley's hand into his. Stanley wrapped his other arm around Lefou and the two of them began to (and carefully) dance on and around the balcony. At this point, neither of them could hear any of the music playing (though, it was still playing). All their attention was focused on each other. For the next few minutes, Lefou and Stanley danced. Both of them even did a twirl during the whole thing. When the song finally ended, both of them, with Stanley still with his arms around Lefou and both of the looking at each others face.

“That was wonderful. You are a amazing dancer, Lefou. We should do that more often.” Stanley said to him.

“You were very good yourself. And yes, I think we should. I do have a request foe when we dance, though.” Lefou said back.

“And that would be?” Stanley asked. A smirk appeared on Lefou's face.

“At least one time when we dance, please do not be afraid to wear a dress. I want you to be able to be comfortable, be bold...be free.” Lefou answered. Stanley smiled as a tear suddenly streamed down.

“I promise I will do that. For you.” Stanley said to him and hugged him. Lefou hugged him back.

“Like I said before when you told me this, I support you and want you to be yourself. Just like you want me to.” Lefou told him. Stanley moved to looked at Lefou once again and quickly kiss him. Both of them decided that it was time to really head back to the ballroom before the next song starts. Stanley and Lefou walked together and headed back to the ballroom to the part. Though, both Stanley and Lefou did know out how they felt about this night and all they could be able to say about it was...

 

_Magical._

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
